Active matrix organic light emitting diode displays (AMOLEDS) and active matrix liquid crystal displays (AMLCDs) are well known in the art. These displays are used in a variety of applications, such as, mobile devices including cellular phones, PDAs, handheld image scanners.
A major portion of useful display luminance (30%-50%) emitted in an OLED display, for instance, is lost in the substrate due to the wave-guiding effect. This effect causes emitted light to reflect away from the useful viewing plane of the display and out towards the edges. This is undesirable and reduces display luminous efficacy which increases power consumption and lowers battery life for handheld devices, for example.
Some attempts have been made to use techniques to integrate solar cells within the pixels of an active matrix display so that a solar cell captures all the light that are back reflected. However, these techniques are complex and difficult to integrate the solar cells within the pixels, thus lower devices yield and increase cost. There is a need to provide a display system that reduces power consumption, ensures higher devices yield and reduces cost.